


A Deadly T.V Special

by aquabee_13



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: CRAWLING IN MY SKIIIIINNNNN, Character Death, Nothing about this is happy, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee_13/pseuds/aquabee_13
Summary: HIM watches some T.V and Witnesses something.... bad.:_)
Kudos: 8





	A Deadly T.V Special

“Uggghhh!” Him was draped dramatically over the armrest of his sofa, a clawed hand coming up to rest on his face. Despite being full of evil and heinous ideas that he could act on, he didn’t want to. Besides, fighting the Powerpuff Girls deserved 100% of his power, and right now, he was running on 80%.   
Being bored sucked.   
He twisted around on his side, picking up his T.V remote and powered it on, showing nothing interesting on the screen except for the Powerpuff Girls absolutely obliterating Mojo Jojo’s scheme for world domination. Him perked up. What was Mojo trying to accomplish this time? Through the shiny screen, Him could see Blossom pull a piece of green metal off of the giant robot Mojo was controlling, “Stupid monkey! Can’t you see that they’re beating you? Just retreat before they-”  
Buttercup busted through the glass dome of the robot and pulled Mojo Jojo out by his purple cape.   
“Never mind.” He sighed as he laid his head back down on the couch.  
“Jail time, Mojo Jojo!” Bubbles spoke, her high-pitched voice drilling through Him’s ears.   
“Aw girls, did you think I would give up so easily?” Mojo replied, “I have one more trick up my sleeve.”  
Blossom shrieked in surprise, causing Him to turn his face back to the T.V, “The Gangreen Gang!”  
The Gangreen Gang rolled in onto the scene, Snake holding onto Ace as he stopped the bike suddenly, Big Billy, Grubber, and Little Arturo following on their own bike, “Hello, Powerpuff Bratsss!”  
Now this Him had to see!   
“Eh, what’s the difference? We just beat Mojo, how much more work will taking out the Gangreen Gang be?” Buttercup asked, still holding Mojo. Him could see a slight movement from Mojo, his hand reaching behind to grab something. It clicked instantly in his brain. The Gangreen Gang wasn’t another playing piece, they were a distraction! Mojo pulled a ray gun out from behind his back, shooting Buttercup instantly in the face. She let him go in surprise, sending Mojo falling down in time with her.   
“Buttercup!”   
Him grinned evilly, watching as Bubbles and Blossom flew to catch a sizzling Buttercup. While that was happening, Ace and Snake swerved the bike and caught Mojo, who was laughing loudly, Ace and Snake watching him in a confused way. Him could Blossom and Bubbles trying to wake their sister up desperately, but to avail. Blossom checked for a pulse, pressing a finger to her teenage sister’s neck… and her eyes grew wide.   
Holy shit.  
Tears started to stream down Bubbles cheeks, her frame visibly shaking. Snake and Ace stared at Mojo, who was wiping laughter tears from his eyes, “Mojo, you just knocked her out, rights?”  
“Come on, boys, don’t be so dense, you know what I, Mojo Jojo, just accomplished!”  
“Y-you killed hersssss…” Snake replied.  
“Correct! Although, I didn’t know that would work! Now, they won’t stand a chance! Townsville will be MINE!”  
“That wasn’ts a part of our deal Mojo! You told me you would just knock them out for a bits!” Ace screeched loudly, “We just wanted some free snacks… not dis!”  
“Think about it, boys! Free snacks, every single day!”  
The Gangreen Gang fell silent.   
“Yousss gonna get yousss asssss kicked, Mojo.” Snake hissed.   
They fell silent, the only sound coming from Bubbles and Blossom.


End file.
